


Nothing lasts forever

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: "I’ll remember you and me and this winter"Inspired by ha:tfelt's "nothing lasts forever"





	Nothing lasts forever

The sun was suppose to hit his face but instead he woke up with a shadow on his face. He hadn't open his eyes yet but he could feel the soft coolness of a shadow after being under sun for a while. And when he opened his eyes finally he saw the most beautiful angel he had ever seen in front of him, hands on his face, brushing away the hair keep coming down on his eyes.

"Good morning" the angel said with a sweet smile and oh...that voice...sweet like honey...

"Morning" he said and leaned forward to kiss the angel.

"Even though i want to kiss you for hours we have to get out of the bed, love. Its monday you know."

He knew. But he didnt want to leave his angel's arms. He was so happy here. So safe and sound. So peaceful...

"I know"

"Aww stop pouting you big baby."

He kept pouting tho and the angel laughed. His laughter was the most beautiful melody to mark's ears.

"Okay okay. If i promise to surprise you tonight when we get back home will you feel better?"

"Really?"

Angel laughed again. That beautiful sound...

"Really, darling"

He jumped out of the bed so fast that his head might've spinned a bit. Might.

"I'm up!"

"That's my babe" angel said, pecking kisses on mark's cheek. "Now change your clothes and come downstairs. You gotta eat your breakfast before go to work. You always skip breakfast. Its not good for your health." He said with one last peck.

"Hmmm i'll be quick"

"You better honey"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning johnny hyung."

"Good morning mark."

It was his usual, daily 'to do'. He said "good morning" to his colleagues every morning with a smile, walked to his desk, sat down and started working, caressing donghyuck's photo that he made his computer wallpaper from time to time.

There was a time he did not do these tho...it wasn't a good time so he...could not smile...it was better now. He was better.

"How is your days going mark?" Johnny asked suddenly appearing behind him.

"They go fine. Thank you for asking hyung." Mark said, fingers working on his keyboard fast.

"You are breakfast right?"

"Of course. Do you think donghyuck would let me leave the house without eating anything." Mark said with a giggle, fingers still typing a work report

He couldn't see it but johny's face changed from a worried look to an sad and worried look.

"Mark, you take your-"

"I do." Mark said, fingers finally stopped.

The silence filled the air so badly that mark felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Good. We wouldn't want donghyuck to be sad would we?" Johnny asked with a smile which mark returned back

"Yeah. We wouldn't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you coming to our party tonight mark hyung?"

"Of course jaeminnie. Oh wait i cant."

"What? Why not hyung? Come on it will be so amazing. There will be colorful bubbles!"

Mark laughed at his friend's child-like excitement. God, at times like this he could understand why donghyuck and jaemin were best friends. They were too alike. Maybe a bit too much.

He could still remember the time when he and donghyuck first met. He got stuck in a kid swing and mark had to get him out. They laughed everytime they talked about it. Donghyuck said he still had a little scar on his hip from that time.

Oh how the time passed so fast...

"I would like to see those colorful bubbles jaemin believe me but donghyuck said he has a surprise for me tonight. I can't say no to him you know me."

"Oh...oh okay. I just thought..."

"You thought?"

"Nothing nothing."

"Jaemin, are you crying?"

"What? No i'm just cutting onions hyung sorry. I gotta go now. S-say hi to donghyuck for me."

"Okay. Be careful tho okay nana? I don't want you to get hurt too. Remember the time hyuck cut his finger accidently while cutting onions?"

"Yeah i do. I-gotta go. Bye hyung."

"Bye nana."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm home" mark said and put the keys on the table beside the door.

"Donghyuck?" Mark called but got no answer back.

"D-donghyuck? Baby?" Mark said once more, walking to their room with hesitated steps.

He was scared to see what he saw once.

There was a time when...donghyuck was very sick. Very very sick. Mark tried to do his anything and everything to help him feel better but he hadn't got much to offer and he hated seeing his angel in pain. God he hated it so damn much.

Though even when he was in pain his beautiful smile never left donghyuck's face. The more in pain he was the more he laughed. As if he was trying to comfort mark more than himself. As if he wanted to say "i'm fine."

And he was so, so curious. Like a little kid. He asked so many questions, his questions got easier and easier everyday and got repeated sometimes but mark never got tired of answering him. Except one of his questions. He had no answer for that...unfortunately...

"Baby?"

Mark opened their bedroom's door softly and gasped.

Donghyuck was sleeping peacefully on their big bed. White sheets making him seem even more like an angel than he already was.

Mark left a breath in relief and walked towards the bed, sat on it and leaned forward to donghyuck.

He caressed donghyuck's cheeks while whispering a sweet "wake up baby i'm home"

"Hmm mark you came?"

"Yeah baby i came"

That smile donghyuck gave to him...mark could burn the whole world for him if he asked for it. He, himself included.

"What time is it?"

Mark checked his watch, which was donghyuck's 5th anniversary gift and said "almost 9pm"

"Oh my god mark we gotta get up and get changed!"

"What? Why?"

"My surprise for you!"

"Oh your surprise include us leaving home? I thought we could cuddle in the couch tho baby."

Donghyuck pushed away mark's hand on his hair sassyly.

"Mark lee, you better get ready. Fast."

Mark laughed at how adorable donghyuck looked when he was angry and put his hands up as if he wanted to signal that he was surrendering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did we came to a pub baby?"

"You'll see" donghyuck with excitement and mark just nodded. He couldn't say no to donghyuck god knows.

Donghyuck walked towards the person on the small stage in the middle of the pub and whispered something to his ear. The man nodded and pointed at mark "come here young man."

Mark didn't know what was going on but he walked towards the stage anyway.

"This young man here said he will sing a song for someone so special to him. I'm guessing it's his loved one."

"But i never sa-"

"Let's start"

Before mark could even finish his sentence the song started.

Oh...he knew that song...probably a bit too well. Wow.

He held the microphone in his hands tightly, looked at donghyuck and started singing. It's all he could do at that moment anyway.

"Nothing lasts forever  
Nothing lasts forever  
Everything will disappear some day  
As if it was never there

But I’m here to remember  
You’ll always be remembered  
I’ll remember you and me and this winter"

Mark didn't know why he was crying when he finished. He didn't know why donghyuck wasn't there where he was a minute ago too. He should've been sitting on the table in front of him. Right?

Then why there was other people sitting there? Where did donghyuck go?

"Hey young man, where are you going? Are you okay?"

"I-i...i gotta visit someone...someone special."

With that mark walked out of the pub slowly as if he didn't had to rush to search for donghyuck.

He didn't really.

He knew where he was.

He always knew...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You didn't have to leave me you know" mark said, sitting down slowly.

"But i don't blame you tho. I can never. I just wish...it wasn't too early..."

Just silence of the dark night welcomed his words.

"They are worried for me. Johnny hyung, jaemin, jeno, everyone to be honest. They keep asking if i take my medicines like hell i would not. You would get sad if i don't take them. And i never want to make you sad."

Silence.

"I didn't finish the song there you know...want to me finish it now?"

Silence.

"Okay."

Silence.

"You asked why it was you  
Sometimes you resented God  
Have you found the reason why  
Will you tell me as well?"

Mark ended the last part with more tears in his eyes.

Silence. Again.

"C-can you tell me why as well? I want to know donghyuck. I want to know why it was you."

Silence.

Mark hugged the stone in front of him and choked out small "i love you"s and "i'm sorry"s.

But silence...was the only answer he got....


End file.
